harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ann (FoMT)
Ann is the daughter of Doug, and works as a waitress, cook, and maid at her father's Inn. She's a very friendly tomboy who loves food and the outdoors, and hates Doug's worrying that these traits might interfere with her chances for marriage. Breaking the usual stereotypes concerning tomboys, she is one of the best cooks in town. Her bonus heart point can be obtained by buying some food from the Inn, other than water. She is a tough competitor in the Cooking Festival (often winning) and plays the ocarina in the Music Festival. Schedule Everyday (Sunny Days): 7:30 am - Explores the woods by the Hot Springs with Popuri 10:30 am - Works at the Inn (2nd floor) 1:00 pm - Works at the Inn (1st floor) 4:00 pm - Works at the Inn (2nd floor) 7:00 pm - Works at the Inn (1st floor) Everyday (Rainy Days): 7:00 am - Works at the Inn (kitchen) 10:00 am - Works at the Inn (2nd floor) 1:00 pm - Works in the Supermarket (storefront) 4:00 pm - Works in the Supermarket until closing time (backroom) Gifts Special Items (800 points) Cake, Cheese Fondue, Pancakes, Truffle Rice. Favorite items (500 points) Apple Pie, Baked Sweet Potato, Bamboo Rice, Buckwheat Noodles, Cheese Cake, Chocolate, Chocolate Cake, Curry Bread, Curry Rice, Diamond, Fried Noodles, Fried Rice, Ice Cream, Mushroom Rice, Omelet, Omelet rice, Perfume, Pink Diamond, Pudding, Pumpkin Pudding, Rice Cake, Roasted Rice Cake, Salad, Sandwich, Savory pancake, Spa-Boiled Egg, Stew, Stir fry, Strawberry Smoothie, Sushi, Tempura Buckwheat Noodles, Tempura Noodles. Liked items (300 points) Amethyst, Apple Soufle, Apples, Boiled Egg, Bracelet, Bread, Broach, Buckwheat Chips, Buckwheat Flour, Candied Potato, Cookies, Corn flakes, Curry Noodles, Cheeses, Chocolate Cookies, Dinner Roll, Dress, Earrings, Egg Over Rice, Eggs, Emerald, Facial Pack, French fries ,French Toast, Fried Noodles, Fruit Juice, Grape Juice ,Greens, Happy Eggplant, Jam Bun, Large Fish, Mayonnaise, Milks, Miso Soup, Mixed Juice, Mixed Latte, Mountain Stew, Muffin Mix, Necklace, Noodles, Pickled Turnip, Pickles, Pineapple, Pineapple Juice, Pizza, Popcorn, Raisin Bread, Recipe for French Fries, Recipe for Ketchup, Relaxation Tea, Rice ball, Rice Gruel, Ruby, Sashimi Mix, Sashimi, Scrambled Eggs, Skin Lotion, Strawberry, Strawberry Jam, Sunblock, Sweet potatoes, Tempura, Tempura Rice, Toast, Toasted Rice Ball, Tomato, Tomato Juice, Topaz, Vegetable Juice, Vegetable Latte. Normal items (100 points) Apple Jam, Autumn Sun, Baked Corn, Ball, Bamboo Shoot, Blue Magic Grass, Butter, Cabbage, Carrot, Corn ,Cucumber, Curry Powder, Eggplant, Elli Leaves, Fish Sticks, Flower, Fruit Latte, Grape Jam, Green Pepper ,Grilled Fish, Honey, Hot Milk, Ketchup, Medium Fish ,Moon Drop Grass ,Moon Dumplings, Mushroom, Oil, Onion, Peridot, Pink Cat Grass, Potato, Potato Pancakes, Pumpkin, Pumpkin Stew, Red Magic Grass, Relaxation Tea Leaves, Small Fish ,Spinach, Spring Sun, Summer Sun, Sweet Potato, Toy Flower, Truffle, Turnip, Wild Grape Wine, Wild Grapes, Wine, Winter Sun, Wools, Yarns. Dislike items (-500 points) Black Grass, Blue Grass, Bodigizer, Bodigizer XL, Failures, Green Grass, Indigo Grass, Orange Grass, Purple Grass, Turbojolt, Turbojolt XL, White Grass. Hated items (-800 points) Adamantite Ore, Agate, Alexandrite, Animal Fodder, Boots, Branches, Chicken Feed, Copper Ore, Empty Can, Fish Bones, Fluorite, Fossil of Ancient Fish, Golden Lumber, Junk Ore, Lumber, Moon Stone, Mythic Stone, Mythrile Ore, Orichalc Ore, Pirate Treasure, Poisonous Mushroom, Red Grass, Sand Rose, Silver Ore, Stones, Weeds, Yellow Grass, poo. Purple Heart Event: Go up to the second floor of the Inn between 10am and 1pm on Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, or Saturday. In one of the rooms you'll find Ann, who appears to be practicing her singing. Enter the room and she'll become startled, unaware that anyone was listening to her. It turns out that Ann was really cleaning and she asks if you like to clean too. If you tell her you like cleaning, she'll be happy. Blue Heart Event: If you go to the Inn on Monday or Friday between noon and 7pm, you'll find Ann and her Dad having a conversation. Doug asks Ann what is wrong but she replies that she's alright. Doug knows something is wrong because her face is very pale. Suddenly Ann starts complaining about stomach pains and Doug gets worried. In you walk and Doug is gratefully for your arrival. He asks what he should do, so tell him to take her to the Clinic. At the Hospital Ann is feeling much better. The doctor said that she had something bad to eat. When Doug asks Ann what she ate, she tells him nervously that she ate a Stir Fry, Omelet Rice, Savory Pancake, AND Tempura. She's not done though and admits she also ate some Cheesecake, Apple Pie, Cookies, Ice Cream, and some Pumpkin Pudding! No wonder she has a tummy ache! Doug scolds her for eating so much food and Elli tells her not to eat so much. Back at the Inn Ann says she's sorry for making a mess of things. To thank you she gives you her favorite broken music box. Yellow Heart Event: Go to the Inn on Wednesday, Thursday, Saturday, or Sunday between 10am and 7pm. Doug will welcome you in and then says he has something to discuss with you. He says it's been difficult to raise Ann since her mother died and he's tried his best. Doug asks if you "like" his daughter. If you tell him you do (option 1) he'll be happy.Ann will then walk in and ask what the two of you are doing. Doug acts all innocent until she walks up next to you, then he start acting cheerful. Ann won't be fooled by her father and knows he's talking about her with you. She gets mad at him and runs off. Doug nervously laughs at her. Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Bachelorettes